A House Of Anubis Story: Jerina
by GreenEyedGirl2012
Summary: Soo what happens when Nina and Fabian break up and Nina comes back after summer break with a new boyfriend, what if it happens to be Fabian's best mate? What happens when Nina comes but then has to go again?
1. Can you find the courage Jerome?

House Of Anubis

Nina's POV

Since me and Fabian broke up Joy has been all over him. I cannot believe her. But I think that Fabian likes her back. he goes goo goo eyes when he sees her. I think I might still like him as well. I don't know but i think i need professional help. And by that I mean I need Jeromes help. Jerome is like a big brother to me and always has been. I love that about him. He is so cute.. Wait what am I saying? I can't like Jerome he is like my big brother and I like Fabian right? Or do I no I think I like Jerome. But Jerome likes Mara and will never like me. Right? I need Amber.

Amber's POV

'What's wrong Nina?' What could be wrong with her she looks so depressed and in love. OH wait does she still like Fabian oohhh love again.

'Amber it is about Jerome.' What Jerome but she looks like she is in love wait no she can't be!

'What is it about him Nina? Please don't tell me it is what I think it is about him!'

'Amber it is! I think i'm in love with him!' And just on cue Jerome and Fabian walk in.

'In love with who?' Jerome is soo annoying i don't know what Nina likes about him.

'Nina what do you see in him?' Hahaha how funny.

'I gotta go Amber talk to you later' And with that Nina was gone.

'Who what does she see in who? Is it Fabian?'

'No keep guessing.' This wil be good. And with Nina gone she can't stop me telling him.

'Alfie? Eddie?Mick?Is it Victor?'

'No,no, no and no!'

'That only leaves me!' he doesn't catch on easily does he.

'Yes and guess what say your name.'

'Jerome?' Still not caught on?

'YEES!'

'What Nina likes me? What why? But? Wow really?' What i think he likes her back hahaha.

Thats Chapter One xx Please review. xxx


	2. What will Fabian do?

**Chapter 2**

**Amber's POV**

**So if Nina likes Jerome and Jerome likes Nina then this could be a new Anubis romance I mean when Fabian finds out that they like each other. Uh oh what will he say?**

**'Nina?' Where is she? I cannot find her anywhere.**

**'Huh? Amber?' Nina? WHERE ARE YOU?**

**'Nina I have good news come out so I can tell you please, please.' NINA!**

**'So what is the good news?' Ohhh I cannot wait any longer.**

**'I think Jerome likes you. Don't squeal but I looked in his diary when Alfie wasn't looking and it said " Clarke".'**

**'Eeekk!' Ugghh I said do not squeal! Nina does not follow instructions very well. Just on time Jerome walked in so I thought I would leave.**

**Jeromes POV**

**Ohh look at Nina with her perfect long brown locks she looks soo pretty. I want her all to myself but what if Amber was lying? I need to ask Nina but what if she rejects me? And if she says yes Amber will come up with a name for us like Nerome or Jerina. I know I will ask her over summer break.**

**'So what do you want Jerry?' Aww she has a nickname for me.**

**'Nothing I just came to ask you what you are doing over summer break?'**

**'Oh I dunno actaully my Gran is in hospital so I cannot exactly go to my home in America.' Aww she needs some comfort.**

**'You could come with me and live in my beach house for summer break? If you want I mean.' Uh oh bit suttble(A/N sorry I cannot spell that word) **

**'I would love that aww your soo cute, err I mean sweet.' Awwwwww she said i'm cute. And she kissed me on my cheek.**

**After Summer Break **

**Nina's POV**

**I came back to Anubis pretty much the same but I have an awesome differance. Jerome is my BOYFRIEND!**

**Fabians POV**

**Nina walked in with her hair looking as beautiful as ever. As she walked in a masculine figure walked in behind her and as he approached she kissed him! ON THE LIPS! Who is this Jerk? I mean everyone here obviousky knows I still like her and it cannot be Jerome he is my best mate. As the figure approached I could make it out.**

**'JEROME he is the one that stole my girlfriend?' Oooopps I kinda said that out loud.**

**'NO Fabian you broke up with me. YOU broke up with me! We broke up. You wanted Joy!' Nina I never wanted Joy arrghhh she doesn't understand. But no no one understands, Joy doesn't even know that. I mean Joy is cute but Nina, Nina is, is is she is just better than everything.**

**'Just leave my sexy babe alone and let me have my shot with the most important girl in my life. I love her and won't dump her for Joy!' Oh how I am hating Jerome right now. Wait how about I... that's what I will do ha wait Jerry just wait.**


	3. Does Fabians plan go wrong or right?

**Chapter 3:**

**Fabians POV**

**Ohh Jerome is in for it. He will not see it coming. But who can I ask for help? Ooohhh how about Eddie he hates Jerry so i'm sure he will help me.**

**ANUBIS CHATROOM(still Fabians POV)**

**(darkgothgirl223 has signed in)**

**(perfectinpink123 has signed in)**

**(eddietheteddie2 has signed in)**

**(sibuna4eva,(A/N this is Nina), has signed in)**

**(mickymouse has signed in)**

**(ilovecod2233 has signed in) (AN/this is Alfie)**

**So i want private chat with EddieTheTeddie.**

**'So what do you want Fabe?' **

**'I have a plan against Jerry but I need your help.'**

**'What do I have to do?'**

**'Well I am gonna take Joy to Nina's room and Mick(A/N Fabian has already asked Mick) is gonna take Nina out for a bit with Mara then I am gonna have sex with Joy at Nina's window then you will bring Jerome to Nina's window and Jerome will think she is cheating on him? Okay?' What a long plan.**

**'Okay I will do it when?' **

**'Tomorrow okay?'**

**'Sure! Bye!' **

**(eddietheteddie has signed off)**

**Joys POV: (the day of the plan)**

**I don't know why Fabes has taken me up to Nina's room? He says he has a surprise for me in their but you can't see it from my room. Or something like that anyways. But we were sat in Nina's room for 30 minutes and then I heard the bush rustle and Fabes looked out the window. He indicated me over to the window and I was wearing a dress then he pushed the top half of my dress donw and started kissing my neck. I now know what the surprise is. He took his shirt off and I pulled him closer to me. I started to undo his trousers then he pulled bottom of my dress down. So I take his trousers off him and he looks down and see's my thongs. Good day to wear them ayyy? **

**Jerome's POV.**

**Eddie said he had some bad news to show me. Apparantly it is about Nina who saud she was going out with Amber. Eddie pointed to her window and I almost screamed. But he covered my mouth. Nina is cheating on me? But I love her!**

**'Thank you Eddie I didn't know you cared that much.'**

**'Jerry I have to tell you something, that is not Nina, it's Joy this was Fabians plan to make you break up with Nina so he could have her.'**

**'Oh wait till I get him!' G*d NOW I'M MAD FABIAN YOU ARE GONNA DIE! YOU BETTA WATCH YOUR BACK COS YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN OR WHERE I CAN GET YOU.**

**Fabians POV:**

**That should do it. I cannot wait to see Nina get heart broken so I can break Joys heart and comfort Nina.**

**please review hope you liked **

**and thanks to ThatGirlMeli for her really nice review xx**


	4. Fabians Plan, What an epic fail

**House of Anubis **

**Chapter 4:**

**Nina's POV**

**It was 1 in the morning and someone knocked on my door.**

**'Come in?' I said being half asleep.**

**'Nina? Are you alright? What did he do to you?' I knew what he was on about but Jerry told me to play along as he told me what happened last night with the fake plan.**

**'I guess i'll be fine, now that your here.' Jerome told me what to do but I am quite unsure.**

**'What did he do?' Goodness hurry up, i really want to get this plan over and done with.**

**'He accused ME of cheating on him. But I told him I didn't but then he slapped me and told me that he loved me and still does but I can't take it he keeps on slapping me whenever he thinks I do something wrong.' Add a few fake tears then the plan was in action and might actually work.**

**'Oh bless you, I bet your heart broken? So is Jerina over?' Ha no!**

**' No he hasn't broken up with me yet.' The plan is happening NOW.**

**I leant in to Fabian and grabbed his shirt. I slid it off him and I did the same with mine. I told him I would be right back and walked in a few mins later in a silk short night gown. I sat down and Fabian only had his boxers on. I pulled him close and he started kissing me. So as part of the plan I kissed back but started to undress myself. As he saw me do that he took his boxers off revealing his cock. I now only had a bra on as I wasn't wearing pants. I pushed Fabian onto my bed and started kissing him. Then my bra came off(by Fabian) and I layed ontop of him still kissing his tender lips while he had one hand on my arse the other on my head. I got up and I whispered in his ears**

**'I'll be back off to the toilet see you there.' I got and left. 5 minutes later we in the bath tub having sex. We got out and stood against the wall. 'Harder ohh harder Fabian please.' I said sarcastically and as on cue Jerome walked in and looked at Fabian and he said 'What are you doing to Nina?'**

**'What is going on Nina? I haven't done anything.' look whose shit scared now. Oh it's Fabian.**

**'Jerome, look at him. He looks scared. But of who?' LOL 69 it's Jerome's dad.**

**'Hmm could it be me? I mean he shouldn't be if he has done nothing wrong. But he is soo what have you done ?'**

**'Nothing, nothing, it's your son who slapps Nina not me!'**

**'No that was fake all part of my plan.' Ha look at his face right now.**

**'You better leave my son and soon to be daughter in law alone.'**

**'What? Daughter in Law? Your getting married?'**

**'Yes soon I will be Clarke.' I love the sound of that.**

**Jeromes POV**

**I can't believe it, only a few months till Nina becomes Clarke. And I can't wait for her to be mine. I love her to bits. And she knows that and I know she loves me but she.. she... shes just too good for me, but- oh oh well.**

**Micks POV**

**Uhhh Fabians plan didn't work now that scumbag will get the beauty NINA. But dumb Fabian gets Joy forever and Joy doesn't know that he did it with Nina. But why would he choose Joy, does she know he doesn't really like her. But she does like him.**


	5. A wedding plan and a fight?

So this chapter is for ThatGirlMeli. Hope you like it xx

Chapter 5:

Mick's POV:

I need to tell Joy how I feel about her before she deciedes to keep Fabian forever, i'm over Mara and Amber has Alfie.

'JOY!WHERE ARE YOU?'

'Mick? i'm right here.'

'Oh yeah stupid me! Well I think you should know two things.

1. Fabian used you to get to Nina and he did it with her but he found out she's marying Jerome so he's gonna come crawling back to you and

2. I have a big crush on you, will you bemy girlfriend?'

'Oh Mick! YES of course and don't worry about Fabian.'

'Are you sure? Do you want me to come?'

'Yeah that'd be nice, i'd like that.'Awww, I love Joy's smile and her hands just fits perfectly into mine, we were walking hand in hand down to mine and Fabians room.

'Shall I knock Mick?'

'No need, let's just go in and sit on my bed and talk.'

'Okay.'

We walked into his room and sat on his bed.

'Joy come over here babe away from the jock.'

'Errm about that, me and Mick are kinda dating.'

'No, you're dating me! You two-timing slut.'

'I am no two timing slut.' How dare he call my girl a two-timing sluyt, that's it! I swung at him and hit him in the face. Fabian as down for about 5 minutes then he got up and swung at me, I ducked and he hit Joy instead. Oh it was on.

'Fabian you're gonna die! You son of a b***h! I'm gonna kill you!'

'Don't hold back, little jock, i'm gonna get Joy or Nina even if I HAVE TO KILL YOU AND JEROME. But don't be scared I mean we only share a room.'

'Don't worry Joy, I won't let anything happen to me or you. I promise.'

Oh promise is such a big word Jock Campell, Don't make a promise you can't keep.'

Jeromes POV

'Nina?'

'Yes Jerome?'

'You know the wedding?'

'Of course, I do and I can't wait for it, just think 2 months away.'

'About that, we need to plan.'

'Okay, well I want it too be a white and pink wedding, if thats alright with you.'

'Anything for you Nina. I would love to have a pink and hite wedding.'

Oh I do love Nina but what am I gonna do about Victor, he'll say we can't get married until we graduate, but we don't graduate for another year and she's rushing into it.

'Nina love, we musn't rush into it. I mean we still have to graduate honey.'

'Well, i'll wait forever and a day as long as we get married someday.'

PLEASE REVIEW AND INCLUDE SOME IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

SIBUNA OUT!


	6. Authors Note

Okay, so i'm sorry, i wont be continueing the other fanfic stories so if someone wants to take over just pm me cos i can't continue as i'm stuck and i have no clue as to what i'm writing as my netbook wiped itself so i lost everything but i'm starting this new NEDDIE STORY WOOP. Hope no ones mad at me? :'(


End file.
